For u and only u
by sparklingsixfi
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang namja imut yang terlena akan masa lalunya yang hampir membuat ia kehilangan nyawa nya, siapa sangka pertemuan yang kedua kali membuat dia akan melakukan apapun untuk masa lalunya/"Chogio..bolehkah aku bertanya?"/"Tolong..tolong aku jebal!"/"Park Dongho"/"Aku Jatuh Cinta"/pairing CHANBAEK slight! KAISOO AND HUNHAN/BAD SUMMARY/BL/BoysXBoys/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S) IN HERE, THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE JUST CLICK STOP OR BACK I TOLD YOU BEFORE READ!**

 **NO BASH OKE**

 **.**

 **.**

SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT

.

.

Pagi itu, begitu cerah untuk seorang namja imut yang sedang tidur dengan indahnya namun, berubah muram saat menyadari ada sebuah tepukan atau mungkin, lebih tepatnya pukulan brutal yang mengenai pantat mulusnya

"Yakk!Ireona ireona ireona palli palli"tegas seorang yeoja setengah baya dengan pergerakan tangan yang terihat sedang memukuli pantat putra tunggalnya yang imut. Agar segera meninggalkan alam mimpi nya yang terlihat sangat indah,benarkan indah?kita lihat saja

"Andwaeeee... eoma kau menghancurkan mimpi ku dengan nonna sun-"ternyata mimpi itu memang benar - benar berarti dan noona siapa yang dimaksud?ntahlah kita liat saja

"Aish.. jinja noona siapa yang kau maksud? lebih baik kau pikirkan ujian fisika yang akan mendatang bodoh!"titah perempuan tengah bayah itu

Ya,nama nya adalah Byun Baekhyun seorang namja mungil nan imut yang terobsesi dengan noona - noona SNSD. Ya seleranya cukup tinggi juga, bagaimana tak tinggi? sedangkan dia menyukai noona Sunny yah, seperti yang kita tau bagaimana lekuk body indah nya itu

"Andwaeyoooo... itu adalah hal yang paling ku inginkan terjadi seumur hidup ku eoma, manamungkin aku menghilangkan bayangan saat noona Sunny membuk-"

 **PLAKKKK**

"Aish..appo appo appo"titah nya saat kertas tebal mendarat begitu indah nya di kepala nya yang bergelutkan rambut yang rambut yang sangat halus

"Demi Tuhan byunbaek, bisakah kau jauhkan pikiran kotor mu tentang noona - noona itu sedang membuka sedikit cardigannya di bayangan mimpimu yang busuk itu"tegas nyonya byun gemas

"Arraseo... arraseo eoma tidak perlu memukulku dengan kertas tebal menjijikan, yang membuat otak ku hampir pecah mengerjakan soal nya, yang demi baju ketat noona Sunny membuat ku pening setengah mati

Jika ingin tahu, kertas itu adalah hasil ulangan fisika yang membuat otaknya hampir pecah, dengan nilai - nilai di bawah standar. Memang benar kata orang - orang kalau kau jenius matematika, jangan berharap dapat mengerjakan soal fisika dengan mudah tanpa berusaha sedikitpun, namun jika kau jenius dalam fisika se- tuli apapun kau saat guru matematika mu menjelaskan, pasti kau akan tetap tahu apa jawaban dari soal itu.

"Diam dan mandi jika kau ingin selamat menuju sma mu itu byunbaek!"

"Arra.. arra sharanghaneun nyonya byun"jawab nya dengan menekan menekan kata ke dua dari kalimat nya sambil melangkah malas menuju kamar mandi

Oh.. baekhyun betapa durhaka nya dirimu telah menyebut eoma mu sendiri dengan bahasa se- frontal itu! mungkin, menurut orang - orang lain yang tidak mengenal kehidupan baekhyun, dia adalah anak yang palling durhaka karena menyebut eoma nya " Nyonya Byun" ya namun, di lubuk hati kecil nya sangat bersikeras bahwa ia sangat mencintai ibu kandung nya itu yang melahirkan dan merawat nya setengah. Mengucap kan kata frontal, berteriak di depan wajah nya, dan bercerita tentang mimpi kotor nya bersama noona snsd, itu yang membuat nya nyaman bersama eoma nya itu dan sebisa mungkin ia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk eoma nya, ya dia memang sangat berusaha untuk itu.

'Cepat lah bertumbuh besar byun baek, jadilah anak yang eoma banggakan kelak nanti"batin nyonya byun sambil membenahi kertas yang tadi telah di sumpah serapahi oleh baekhyun karena membuat nya pening setengah mati

Dan akhirnya, cairan bening itu lolos dari kelopak mata indah nyonya byun

Sedangkan, yang tidak tahu eoma nya sedang menangis sedang berdsenandung kecil di kamar mandi dengan di iringi backsound air jatuh (?)

.

.

.

"Hei byunbaek.. hei!"panggil seorang namja berkulot tan eksotis sambil melambai - lambaikan tangan nya

Merasa dipanggil ia pun segera menarik salah satu earphoone nya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai akhir nya menemukan yang ia cari

"Ya! negro ada apa?"jawab baekhyun sambil melambai - lambaikan tangan pula

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan nama itu tuan sialan. Asal kau tau saja tuan ! saat kai menempatkan aku di antara orang - orang negro itu, aku pasti yang terputih dari mereka'singgung nya percaya diri tingkat maksimum

"Cih.. negro sialan memang itu benar sangat benar ! namun dapat kah kau melihat dengan baik sekarang ? kau berdiri di antara orang korea yang memiliki kulit putih apalagi kulit ku, putih seperti susu. Berhenti lah berkhayal negro"titah baekhyun santai sambil melanjutkan jalan nya menuju ke kelas

"Bahkan kau seperti perempuan saja. Mata sipit, eyeliner, juga kulit mulus cih. Lebih baik trans gandre saja sana"

"Yak ! kau mau ma-"

Niat nya mau membalas ucapan negro sialan itu terhenti, saat dia melihat sesuatu. Ya dia melihat seusatu

Dia melihat

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HYAYAYAYAYAYA senang nya dalam hatiii akihir nya jadi author..hehehe*ketawa ga nyelo* *di timpuk readers, di tendang, di caci maki*(buset itu readers galak amat ya). Anyyeong readers yang terjintah*muach* aku author baru disini, membawakan ff berpairing chanbaek yang tbc nya sok - sok mistis mistis gitu.. wkwkwk*di gorok ama readers*. Ohyaa..Btw joneun mona imnida ngobrol sama aku yuk di socmed sekalian untuk kalian yang mau kenal dekat dengan aku *pengen banget* boleh curhat kok.. boleh entar kita sekalian chip gochip love me right bareng bareng langsung add aja LINE : hunkaimon24 BBM : 5377a5db. Oke… buat readers jongmal gomawo udah menyempatkan membaca ff gajeh ini*BOW* dan di mohon dengan sangat memaklumi ff gajeh ini. Oh ya.. BAGIAN INI PENDEK KARENA BARU CHAP 1 NYA AJA YA.. KALO KEDEPAN NYA DI USAHAKAN BAKAL PANGJANGG PANJANGG minta satu hal juga ya.. marilah kita menghargai hasil karya orang lain..saya pun menulis ini dengan susah payah dan bersimbah keringat *lebay-"*oke sekian dulu chip gochip nya. Akhir kata

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S) IN HERE, THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI PLEASE JUST CLICK STOP OR BACK I TOLD YOU BEFORE READ!**

 **NO BASH OKE**

 **.**

 **.**

SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti?"Tanya kai tak lupa dengan celingak celingukan nya yang mengarah ke segala objek

"Kaiiiiiiii! itu…"Baekhyun berujar sambil menunjuk – nunjuk objek yang sedari tadi di amatinya

"He? apa maksud mu? Melihat kucing seperti itu saja sudah berteriak seperti itu. Cih, girly sekali kau!"Kai berdegik malas saat melihat sebuah kucing indah berdiri di samping trotoar. Ya kucing itu memang indah dengan bulu hitam pink yang sangat jarang di temukan. Oh tidak! Jangan lupakan mata yang berwarna kuning ke – emasan yang membuat nya nampak lebih – lebih sempurna, bukan kah wajar jika baekhyun berteriak seperti itu?

"Kai! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Kucing seperti itu kan jarang di temukan kai!"ucap baekhyun masih dengan wajah sumringah dan mata berbinar "Ayo kita hampiri kucing itu kai"tambah nya lagi. Oh tidak! Sepertinya sifat girly baekhyun sudah merajalela -"

"Baiklah kajj-"

"YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"Ucapan kai terpotong dengan muncul nya suara menggelegar di pendengaran mereka tidak! Bahkan semua siswa di sini mulai menutup telinga mereka

Oh tidak! Beranikah baekhyun menoleh pada objek teriakan itu?! Tidak! Tentu saja jawaban nya tidak! Dia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara yang menggelegar itu.

"Yak! Mau lari kemana kau?"ujar pemilik suara itu sambil menarik ah, lebih tepatnya memelintir telinga indah milik baekhyun

"Appo… appo eomaaaaaa appooo"Kai menutup telinganya sambil mengerakan pupil matanya malas, melihat adegan yang sangat familiar dan mudah sekali di temukan di sekolah nya tercinta ini

"Andwaeooo… apa salah ku pada mu nyonya byun.. appo ya appo"masih dengan wajah khas orang kesakitan

"Kau mau kemana tadi eoh? Mau melarikan diri?Kai berdegik malas melihat pertunjukan ini di tambah dengan suara cempreng kedua nya

"Eoma aku hanya ingin menghampiri ku-"ucapan baekhyun terpotong saat telunjuk lentik nya mengarah ke suatu tempat "YAKK! KUCING NYA SUDAH HILANG"

"APA – APAAN KAU INI KUCING SAJA DI PERMASALAHKAN GIRLY SEKALI SIH"Kai memperdalam telunjuk nya agar tertanam pas di lubang telinga nya tentu saja, agar dia tidak tuli selamanya

Kai tambah merasa sendiri setelah kejadian tentang sunbaenya –Luhan, bahkan sekarang dia tengah di acuhkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Oh, sedih nya nasib mu yang jones itu kai-oke yang ini abaikan-

 **FLASHBACK**

 **BRUKKKK**

"Yak.. appo"ringis seorang namja berkulit eksotis tan di tengan keramaian koridor sekolah

"Ah… mian, mianhae"Kai masih dengan posisi memegang bahunya yang kesakitan 'seperti tidak punya mata saja'pikir nya dalam hati

"Gwenchana?"Kai reflek membelak – an mata nya saat melihat uluran tangan lain selain tangan orang yang menabraknya tadi, tangan itu kecil, mulus dan itu milik luhan sunbae yang cantik namun manly yang sangat ia idolakan ah, bahkan kai sangat mencintai xi rusa cantik itu

"Gwench-"sumringah seorang kai tidak berjalan mulus rupanya, saat luhan melihat kai yang malah melamun tangan kecil nya reflek pindah ke namja berkulit nyaris albino yang berada di sebelah kai tinggi, tampan, dan juga menyenangkan itulah yang memenuhi otak luhan saat ini dan, tanpa ia sadari wajah nya memanas bahkan mulai memerah, di sebelah kirinya namja tan tengah mengendus muak sedangkan, namja hamper albino yang di Tanya itu reflek menjawabnya

"Nan gwenchana"

"Hhh.."Kai mendengus kesal dan bergegas melarikan diri sebelum dia semakin panas mendengarkan percakapan percakapan ringan itu. Sayup – sayup dia dapat mendengar percakapan nya

'Jadi nama – nya Oh Sehun kelas 2-1'batin kai dalam hati

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Cukupppp..! dapatkah kalian berhenti? Bahkan telinga ku telah berdengung"sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap anak dan eoma ini kai pun memilih berteriak

Baekhyun mangap

Nyonya Byun melongo /oke yang ini abaikan aja/

"YAK EOMAA TIDAK DAPAT MENGEJEK KU SEPERTI ITU AKU INI MANLY EOMA TIDAK GIRLY!"Baekhyun belum menyerah rupanya

"YAK KAU INI LEBI-"

 **KRINGGGG KRINGGG~~~ /SUARA BEL GAGAL/**

"Demi Tuhan aku sangat ber - terimakasih pada – Nya karena akhirnya pertengkaran ini selesai juga dengan adanya bunyi bel masuk"dengus kai pelan namun, tetap saja baekhyun dan eoma nya dapat mendengar dengusan kai

"Sudahlah byun baek, lebih baik kau pergi ke – kelas mu atau kau akan terlambat dan aku di panggil lagi ke sekolah mu!"

"Eoma di panggil ke sekolah karena aku? Dan itu sebab nya eoma ada di sini?"benar benar polos, baekhyun berujar benar benar dengan tampang polos sehingga membuat Nyonya Byun naik darah

"MENURUT MU APA? SUDAH SANA CEPAT KE KELAS MU!"Baekhyun segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu tentu saja, sebelum eoma nya murka

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, namja imut ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan tangan kanan yang menarik telinga kiri dan begitu sebaliknya pada tangan kiri nya dan. Oh! Jangan lupakan bibir merah merekah nya yang di pout – kan membuat namja imut ini semakin bertambah imut – nya. Yap! Tepat sekali! Bahwa sekarang namja imut ini sedang di hukum karena terlambat 5 menit untuk masuk kelas. Memang hanya 5 menit namun, di hukum separah itu yeah, pengajaran kedisiplinan di SM HIGH SCHOOL memang tidak dapat di perhitungkan kalau bisa, jangan mencari masalah sama sekali. Sedangkan si negro mesum itu, saat dia masuk guru yang akan mengajar nya sedang izin ke toilet jadi tak ada penghalang untuk kai masuk ke kelas nya dan juga, kelas nya belum sempat di absen bukankah kai very strike hari ini, setelah penderitaan nya tadi tentu nya.

"Aku jengan! Berutung sekali si negro itu, saat ia masuk guru nya sedang izin ke toilet sedangkan aku? Aku sedang di hukum di depan kelas dengan tidak terhormat nya"baekhyun mendramatis sambil tambah mem – poutkan bibir indah nya. Jika ingin tahu dari mana baekhyun mengetahui bahwa guru yang mengajar sedang izin ke toilet. Kai sendiri lah yang memberitahu nya melewati pesan singkat, begini pesan nya

 **From: Kim KaiTan**

" **Baek kau lancar tidak? Aku senang baek! Saat ingin masuk ternyata kim saem sedang izin toilet "**

 **Baekhyun pun menjawab pesan nya kesal**

 **To: Kim KaiTan**

" **Sial! Beruntung sekali kau kim kai! Aku bahkan sedang di luar, aku sedang di hukum sial!"**

 **From: Kim KaiTan**

" **Hahaha ku rasa kau terlalu banyak bermimpi dengan noona sunny baek! Jadi dosa mu sangat banyak hahaha. Sudah dulu ya baek, sebenarnya Kim saem sudah disini dari tadi menjelaskan pelajaran namun, aku terlalu senang ingin membagi berita ini pada mu hahaha, dan kau tau? Si mata bulat itu semakin cerewet saja"**

 **Baekhyun mendengus tidak terima**

 **To: Kim KaiTan**

" **Ku rasa dosa mu lah yang lebih banyak secara, jelas kau adalah negro mesum. Mata bulat itu memang sangat berisik kai, itu membuat aku tidak ingin ke kelas mu! Yasudah sana kalau kau ketauan main handphone saat kim saem menjelaskan bisa bisa aku juga yang kena imbas!"**

Setelah itu tidak ada jawaban dari kai dan baekhyun mulai merasa kesepian setelah nya

'Aish jinja! Kenapa dingin sekali disini'baekhyun menggerutu di dalam hati

"Benar juga! Tadi aku kan berangkat sekolah menggunakan jaket yang cukup tebal, lebih baik aku pakai sebe-"ucapan baekhyun terpotong, dia baru ingat jaket nya kini ada di dalam kelas dan dia di hukum tepat di depan pintu luar kelas. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh memasuki kelas sebelum pelajaran dari Lee seosangnim selesai

"Kenapa aku lupa membawa jaket itu kemari! Ah sial! Sementara di luat dignin nya luar biasa"Baekhyun meruntuki diri nya, di luar memang lah sangat dingin. Tentu saja karena ini adalah musim semi dimana sebentar lagi akan mengarah ke musim salju

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun tidak dapat bertahan lama karena, kalau dia terus – terusan di sini wajah nya pasti akan segera pucat karena baekhyun sangat lah sensitif oleh dingin. Bahkan, jika sudah berlebihan dia akan pingsan dalam sekejab atau lebih buruk nya dia akan di antar ke UGD. Waktu kecil saat masih kanak – kanak dia pernah sekali ke UGD di karenakan dia berenang di tengah musim semi yang sangat dingin. Ah tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan sebodoh itu. Tindakan itu bahkan dapat membuat nyawanya hilang dalam sekejab sebenarnya baekhyun korban, Bully – an

 **FLASHBACK**

Dia seorang namja yang popular saat itu. Selain itu dia juga pintar, tinggi, tampan dan kaya tentu saja hal itu membuat dia selalu di dambakan untuk menjadi teman, bahkan dia di dambakan oleh semua orang. Sampai akhir nya semua menjadi nyata, semua orang berpaling kepadanya bahkan sampai sahabat sahabat setia baekhyun. Dia, dia merebut semua nya tanpa sisa, semua habis! Jika kalian bertanya mengapa baekhyun tidak ikut berteman dengan dia saja? Aku akan menjawabnya. Baekhyun adalah saingan terberat nya saat taman kanak – kanak dulu, pemuda ini seakan menganggap baekhyun musuh, dia terus bersaing setiap ulangan namun, baekhyun selalu mendapatkan nilai lebih tinggi dari dia perbedaan nya tidak tinggi, melainkan sangatlah tipis! Sehingga membuat dia tambah geram dan semakin me - musuhi baekhyun. Namun, baekhyun tidak pernah menganggap dia musuh melainkan seorang teman. Bahkan samapai sahabat baekhyun dulu ia manfaatkan untuk mem – bully baekhyun dulu. Tentu saja tujuan nya agar baekhyun sakit hati, oleh sebab itu walaupun sering memanggil jongin dengan panggilan aneh – aneh seperti 'Negro, Negro mesum, Kim KaiTan' dan masih banyak lagi, di dalam hatinya baekhyun sungguh bersyukur ia mempunyai sahabat seperti kai. Dan saat itu tiba, saat dimana dia tidak dapat menahan ke geraman nya kepada baekhyun karena selalu mengungguli nilai nya, namja itu ketahuan mengganti isi jawaban soal ulangan kenaikan kelas baekhyun di ruang guru. Namja itu tertangkap basah! Dia di ceramahi habis – habisan. Guru nya pun benar – benar kecewa pada dia, dan setelah semua ceramahan selesai, dia buru – buru mencari baekhyun. Bukan! Bukan untuk minta maaf pada baekhyun. Namun, ia mencari baekhyun untuk melampiaskan semua amarah, kegeraman nya semua ia muntah kan kepada baekhyun tanpa sisa. Sampai akhir nya ia tidak tahan melihat baekhyun menangis, wajah nya sangat polos seperti tidak salah apa – apa /sebenar nya memang tidak salah apa – apa/. Tanpa dugaan namja ini mendorong tubuh baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil baekhyun terhunyut terjun bebas ke belakang dan, di belakan baekhyun adalah kolam air mancur di tambah lagi saat itu adalah musim semi yang mengarah pada musim salju. Dengan terbata – bata baekhyun berteriak " Tolong.. tolong aku jebal!". Sedangkan namja itu? Bukan nya menolong lantas ia langsung pergi dengan langkah tergesa – gesa. Dan akhir nya semua buram, benar – benar buram sampai akhir nya gelap mendominasi penglihatan baekhyun. Semenjak itu Nyonya Byun sangat over protektif pada baekhyun semua lemari baekhyun dominan ber – isi jaket jaket tebal bahkan, di mobil pun ada sebuah laci yang berisi beberapa jaket tebal baekhyun. Setelah itu baekhyun koma 1 bulan dan saat di temukan tubuh baekhyun telah pucat pasi dan lebih parah lagi, baekhyun hanya memakai t-shirt lengan pendek berwarna biri laut tidak memakai jaket sama sekali /tentu saja karena tiba – tiba bu guru menelpon ke telpon rumah nya menyuruh baekhyun segera ke sekolah/ dan semenjak itu pula. Baekhyun sangat manja kepada eoma nya, dia juga tidak berniat pintar lagi karena menurut pemikiran nya menjadi pintar hanyalah membawa banyak musuh, dia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi satu – satu nya perlajaran yang di warisi oleh ke – pintaran nya dulu adalah matematika. Bahkan semua itu masih teringat nyata dalam benaknya berputar – putar se akan menjadi kaset rusak di memorinya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Cih! Kalau seperti ini apa boleh buat? Lebih baik aku ke UKS dari pada mati kedinginan di sinikan?"Baekhyun berdegik ngeri sambil berjalan gontai menuju UKS sungguh jika saja dirinya benar – benar masih di depan kelas mungkin akan menjadi headline 'Seorang siswa di SM HIGH SCHOOL mati ke dinginan saat guru nya menghukum di luar kelas' sunggu tidak adakah judul yang lebih bagus untuk headline itu? Pikir baekhyun. Dan seperti nya Nyonya Byun akan di panggil ke sekolah lagi karena baekhyun kabur dari hukuman

Dan lagi… sekali lagi

Ingatan itu terputar seakan menarik baekhyun untuk terjerat ke masa lalu nya. Semua berputar bagai kaset rusak tanpa ada yang terlewatkan

Nama nya pun masih di ingat dengan jelas di benak nya. Ya! Tentu saja! Mana mungkin kau melupakan nama orang yang hampir membuat kau kehilangan nyawa, dia mengingat nya. Dengan sangat jelas! Dan namanya adalah..

Adalah…

"Park

Dongho"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hei.. jumpa lagi dengan saya di 97.4 gen epem/Lah/

Hohoho akhir nya ch ini selesai juga… dan kemarin saat aku koreksi lagi di ch 1 ada banyak sekali typo/pundung/ ayem sorry ya readers readers.. joengmal mianhae. Masa lalu baekhyun udh di ceritakan ya disini/kasihan baekhyun korban bully – an/. Gimana sama chap ini? Memuaskan ? atau malah ga jelas? Huft kalo memuaskan aku sungguh senanggg.. tapi kalo kurang maafin aku ya. Aku pasti akan berusaha lebih baik lagi*FIGHTING* karena review nya kemarin Cuma 10 hueeee… aku jadi kurang semangat. Memang, mungkin karena ch 1 nya ga jelas ya/pundung/ oke aku bales review nya dulu ya

winter park chanchan: Oke sip! Ini udah di next sama aku, oette? Semoga ga mengecewakan ya and gomawo sudah review di ch sebelum nya. Dan jangan lupa review di ch ini juga dong, oke!/kedip kedip/

Gyupal: Ini udah di lanjuttt.. haha maaf ya di gantungin semoga ga mengecewakan karena si baekkie Cuma ketemu sama kucing nan indah di sebrang trotoar/di gaplok/ ntr ga di gantungin deh tapi kalo inget ya/di gaplok, again/ gomawo ya udh review di ch kemarin, jangan lupa loh review di ch ini juga haha../ketawa bareng baekkie/

meliarisky7: Baek emng gitu haha, dia cerewet berusaha menutupi flashback nya yang menyedihkan samapai mengiris hati/lebay ah/ ga deng.. baek emang cerewet hihihi, ini udh di lanjut dan semogaa menyenangkan, terimakasihh sudah meninggalkan jejak di ch sebelum nya, so di ch ini juga di ulangin ya, sip!

cho ara: negro? Iya si kai di panggil gitu sama sahabat nya sendiri/Poor Kai/ sedih memang jadi kai hohoho gak deh, kai kan masih punya kyungsoo hahaha, gomawo udh review. Jangan lupa review lagi oke!

Chonoun Feast: bukan.. bukan liat sunny, but…. Jeng jenggg Cuma liat kucing kok .-. sip ini udh di lanjut semoga menyenangkan ya..gomawoo udh review ya.. jan lupa loh! Di ch ini juga review. Sip

Cgermisty Dohayo: Woah seru? Joengmal gomawooo/ulala/ ini nama reader nya sedikit susah ya… tapi rapopo haha, thanks udh review so, review di ch ini not bad kan!?/katawa evil bareng sehun/

DashyatNyaff: Sippp! Udah aku lanjut, bagaimana ch ini? Menyenangkan or not? Apapun itu gomawo sudah meninggalkan jejak.. jangan lupa teruskan perilaku mu ini terus lah meninggalkan jejak hohoho/kutjhup genit/

Istri chanyeol udh fix oke mon: whaa di nama review nya ada nama gue haha.. maap ye yaoi, karena lagi punya ide di yaoi, ntr niat bikin one shoot gs kok/kedip genit/ ini udh next semoga nda mengecewakan ya, woah gomawoo udh review, jan lupa tinggalkan jejak juga di ch ini oke!

luvluvhun: Haha… serius keren okelah thanks kalo gitu hohoho/kesenengan/ maaf ya di gantung ff nya, saya usahakan saya tobat but, jangan gantung akuuu, oke oke lufyutu joengmal gomawo ya udh review… hohoh so jangan bosan meninggalkan jejak, termasuk di ch ini/kedip kedip bareng sehun/

hannie12: makasih udh menobatkan ff ini bagus/tersipu malu di pelukan chanyeol/ ini udah lanjut oke FIGHTING, gomawooo udh review di ch sebelum nya, and so review di chap ini lagi kan not bad/naik naikin alis/

Sudah aku bales satu – satu review nya.. makasih yaaa yang udh review, follow, bahkan mem – favorite ff ini, tapi aku sedih karena ada yang favorite tapi ga review dan siders nya banyakkk huee, aku ambil positive nya ajalah, mungkin aku perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi FIGHTING! Oke makasih untuk kalian semua yang masih menenggu ff abstrut bin ga jelas ini/BOW/ dan sekali lagi marilah kita menghargai hasil karya orang lain selamat tinggal semuaa…akhir kata

SO, REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO~~~^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S)IN HERE, THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI FANFICTION PLEASE JUST KLICK STOP OR BACK! TOLD YOU BEFORE READ**

 **NO BASH OKE!**

.

.

SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT

.

.

"Park Dongho"lirih baekhyun sambil berjalan gontai menuju ruangan uks

.

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan yang ber-cat putih itu dengan iringan suara decitan pintu, dan langsung menampakan keadaan ruang uks yang begitu tertata rapi semua nya teratur dan nampak steril.

"Hei.. byunbaek apa yang kau lakukan di sini"Tanya seorang namja tinggin berbalutkan jas putih selutut sambil membenahi alat – alat yang terlihat familiar di sekitar uks

"A-ani saem, uhm.. aku sedang di hukum di luar kelas"

"Tapi? Kenapa ada di sini? Ck! Anak nakal. Ayo cepat jalani hukuman mu byunbaek"titah namja setengah baya itu sambil berkacak pinggang

"Shireo! Choi saem. Kau tahu? Di luar itu sangat dingin kau tahu? Kalau aku di sana sama saja bunuh diri bukan?"

"Hmm… kau! Sudah tau dingin kenapa tidak bawa jaket?"ucap choi saem/saem di sini adalah choi siwon/ saem yang satu ini memang sangat pengertian. Selain itu dia juga baik dan ramah, tak heran banyak murid yang senang bercerita padanya dan baekhyun adalah salah satu nya, baekhyun. Namja cantik itu sudah menceritakan masa lalunya tanpa sungkan, bisa di bilang choi saem semacam guru konseling mendadak jika bertemu baekhyun dan sialnya choi siwon saem sangat tersentuh saat mendengar seluruh cerita namja imut yang jenius matematika dan idiot fisika ini, jadi dia akan membiarkan baekhyun tidur di uks saat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Ya, bisa di biliang baekhyun adalah pelanggan setia uks

"Ya sudah! Kau lebih baik tidur di uks kan daripada di UGD!"tambah siwon

"Ah.. itu betul sekali saem. Kau yang terbaik!"

"Sudah jangan banyak omong, butuh berapa selimut?"Tanya siwon

"Bukankah biasanya kau yang mengatur saem? Ayolah! Aku mana mengerti tentang suhu tubuh macam itu"

"Ah.. betul juga ya, kau kan si jenius matematika dan si idiot fisika"ujar siwon sambil menekan kata'idiot'dalam kalimatnya, dan langsung menuju ruang penyimpanan "Ini"siwon saem sambil menyodarkan 3 selimut yang tidak terlalu tebal dan langsung di terima dengan senang hati oleh baekhyun "Untung kau cepat datang, kalau tidak kau bisa memakai 6 selimut sekarang byun"tambah siwon lagi dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan di kepala baekhyun

"Iya saem! Gomawo"Baekhyun membungkukan badan nya 90 derajat ke arah siwon dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang tersedia di UKS

.

.

"Kai bodoh, mesum dan menjijikan. Sudah hitam terlambat pula, kalau saja kim saem tau kau pasti pulang seperti arang kai! Dasar kau negro tidak punya otak"menyedihkan bukan menjadi seorang kai sudah very strike dan sekarang saat masuk kelas dengan tidak terhormatnya si sekertaris bermata bulat mencaci – maki dirinya

"MWO! YAK! D.O KYUNGSOO JANGAN MELEDEK KU! DASAR BOD- PENDEK, KECIL DAN TAK SEPERTI NAMJA"dengan lantangnya kai membalas makian kyungsoo, ah… kai tidak jadi mengucapkan 'bodoh' karena dia lebih bodoh dari kyungsoo, sungguuh kai pencaci yang bermoral!

"HITAM NEGRO MENJIJIKAN HIDUP LAGI!"balas kyungsoo tak kalah lantang

"HAHAHA! KAU KALAH KYUNG, KATA – KATA HITAM DAN NEGRO SUDAH KAU SEBUTKAN TADI HAHAHA AKU MENANGGG!"Kai bersorak bak namja yang baru saja menikahi putrid Elizabeth *eh tunggu kai kan gak suka yang berdada besar*/plakk/

"YA SAEKIA TUNGGU PEMBALASAN KU NANTI DAN JANGAN BERHARAP KAU AKAN MENANG SETELAH INI"sepertinya kyungsoo mati kutu jadi lebih baik mengancam kai saja dari pada tambah malu hehe

"AKU MENUNGGU AKAN TERUS MENUNGU BAHKAN SAMPAI JONES KU HILANG SEKALIPUN HAHAHAHAHAHA!"Kai yang bodoh pakai bawa 'jones' segala tertawa terbahak – bahak bak iblis di neraka *mwehehehe* sampai akhirnya..

 **PLAKKK**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAI? CEPAT KE KURSIMU BODOH!"titah seorang namja paruh baya

"Ah.. ani maafkan saya saem"Kai langsung berlari bak kijang menuju bangku nya

Dan di sebelah sana kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukan kemenangan, setidak nya kai mendapatkan tamparan manis nan imut dari kim saem/astafir kyungsoo/

"Ya.. kalau begitu mari kita melanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin"Kim saem berujar dengan lantang

"Nde.. saem"murid – murid menjawab dengan serempak

"Ah.. mulailah dengan buku biologi mu dari halaman 208"lanjut kim saem lagi

Semua siswa dan siswi SM HIGH SCHOOL belajar penuh kesunyian dan ketenangan sampai akhir nya semua kegiatan membosankan itu terhenti dengan adanya suara decitan pintu yang sangat membisingkan untuk ukuran ketenangan kelas kai itu. Ya terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah dari SM HIGH SCHOOL yaitu Lee Sooman, dia tak nampak sendiri melainkan membawa seorang namja tinggi memiliki kulit albino dan langsung mendapat tatapan sumringah dari pada yeoja cantik di kelas kai. Albino itupun maju ke tengah – tengah kelas, memberI sapaan.

'Sial! Bahkan aku melupakan bahwa aku ada di kelas 2-1 dan itu artinya aku Kim Jongin harus satu kelas dengan namja ALBINO yang telah merebut LUHAN SUNBAE DARI KU' batin kai

"Annyeonghaseyo joneun Oh Sehun imnida"dia berujar datar, sangat datar membungkuknya pun tidak 90 derajat

'Cih, tidak punya sopan santun atau bagaimana orang ini?'kai menggerutu dalam hati, karena jujur saja, kai sudah benar – benar muak dengan si Oh Sehun ini. Yeah, setidaknya itulah tanggapan kai

"Baiklah Oh Sehun, kau boleh duduk di.."Kim seonsangnim memilah – milah tempat duduk yang tepat, semua murid ricuh menunggu jawaban dari Kim seonsangnim sementara kai? Dia tampak tidak tertarik sama sekali dan tak perlu khawatir akan dipilih karena dia sudah punya teman sebangku, Jongsoo namanya

"Ya, Lee Jongsoo pindah lah kedepan.. dan kau Oh Sehun silahkan duduk ditempat mu"final! Siswi siswi nampak kecewa dengan keputusana Kim saem, dan kai? Ah dia? Kita lihat saja ekpresinya

"YA, MWOYA? Tapi saem, kenapa harus aku yang duduk bersama murid baru itu"Kai protes dengan suara lantang

"Kau tau kai? Aku sudah muak melihatmu jadi mungkin saat dia-Oh Sehun duduk di sampingmu akan mengurangi kadar muak ku sedikit"kai berdehem kesal sambil mendorong mejanya dan membetulkan nya lagi, sementara Oh Sehun? Dia sedang jalan dengan tampang datarnya menuju calon mejanya

'TIDAK! HARI YANG PALING SIAL DALAM HIDUP KU TERJADI HARI INI. AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN ARGHT!'batin kai tidak terima

.

.

Baekhyun sedang duduk santai di kantin sekolah yang di penuhi banyak makhluk dari kelas 1-3 baik siswa atau siswi, sambil menyeruput susu stroberi nya baekhyun merapatkan jaket lumayan tebalnya/saat bel istirahat berbunyi dia kembali ke kelas dan langsung mengambil jaket setelah itu langsung ke kantin/sesekali ia menekan tombol untuk menyalakan handphone nya hanya untuk melihat jam

"Kemana sih si negro itu, tumben sekali dia telat ke kantin?!"Baekhyun bertanya ntah pada siapa sambil mengumpat, dari tadi dia menunggu kai, namun ntah kenapa namja itu belum menampak – an batang hidung nya selepas berpisah di koridor tadi, lama – lama baekhyun muak juga kalau begini. Sementara ia memiliki ulangan sehabis istirahat yang super singkat ini selesai

"Ya byun baekhyun"Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat melihat seorang namja tan berlari ngos – ngosan(?) ke arahnya

"Ya! Kim kai kau kemana saja huh? Aku sudah muak menunggumu, untung kau cepat datang kalau tidak aku pasti sudah bergelut dengan buku Matematika ku yang indah nan cantik"

"Maafkan aku, hehe seperti biasa aku berurusan dengan si sekertaris cerewet"ujar kai sambil ber – nyengir ria

'Itu aneh, tadi aku melihat kyungsoo langsung keluar kelas tadi"batin baekhyun, dia mengendikan bahu nya acuh, siapa tau saja kyungsoo ke kelas lagi atau, kai memang berbohong. Tapi untuk apa kai berbohong untuk itu tak ada gunanya juga kan, ntah lah

"Ya byunbaek! Tidak usah belajar pun nilai mu tetap sama"kai terlihat menyeruput mie nya, ntah seberapa lama baekhyun melamun sampai kai sudah membeli mie nya."Tetap seratus kan nilainya"tambah kai lagi

"Tentu saja, aku ini pintar kai, tidak seperti kau"Baekhyun berujar dengan santai

"Tidak usah terlalu membanggakan diri tuan byun, bahkan fisika ku lebih baik dari mu"ucap kai sambil meneguk kuah mie – nya

"Fisika menyebalkan, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu membenci fisika"Baekhyun mencibir sambil meneguk susu stoberinya sampai habis

"Jangan begitu, siapa sangka nanti tiba – tiba jodoh mu adalah seorang maniak fisika?"Kai berujar santai dan itu semakin membuat baekhyun tambah mencibir

"Aku selalu berharap itu tak akan terjadi di hidup ku"

"Siapa yang akan tau?"kai mengendikan bahu acuh dan membuang cup mie yang telah kosong miliknya ke tempat sampah

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali ke kelas masing – masing. Kai ke 2-1 sedangkan Baekhyun ke 2-2

.

.

Sore yang indah menyelimuti kota Seoul hari ini, sekalipun angin berhembus kencang bukanlah masalah besar untuk para manusia Seoul yang tengah duduk menatikan terbenam nya matahari di taman tengah kota. Seperti Kim Jongin contohnya, ia sedang duduk tenang di bangku taman yang indah, seperti anak kecil memang bahkan dia mendapat kikikan dari anak – anak kecil yang ada di sana, ntahlah mungkin karena remaja sebesar dia berada di taman

"Sial"kai menggerutu kecil saat anak – anak kecil itu terus saja memberikan cemooh pada kai, Kai terdiam dengan menahan rasa kesal dihatinya matanya terpejam menahan emosi

"Hey hyung hitam, kau tidak malu main di taman huh? Lebih baik hyung bermain dengan teman genk hyung di sekolah! Itu lebih baik dari pada hyung mencemari pemandangan indah taman kami"bahkan seorang anak kecil yang baru masuk taman saja langsung mencemooh kai. Dan _Boom_ emosi Kai meledak, dengan perasaan kesal Kai membentak anak itu

"Yak kau anak kecil! Tidak tau sopan santun beraninya kau meledek ku. Asal kau tau! Kau harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua. Dasar"Kai berjalan menuju anak kecil itu, namun anak kecil itu langsung kabur berlari secepat mungkin sambil berteriak 'Andwaeeeee'lalu memasuki café seberang taman. Kai tidak terima, tentu saja! Dia ikut mengejar anak kecil itu sampai ke café seberang taman sampai saat dia ingin membuka café, tiba – tiba saja pintu café itu di buka duluan dari dalam. Kai terkejut karena saat pintu café terbuka ia melihat sosok anak kecil itu sedang di gendong seorang namja albino. Huh? Tunggu! Namja albino? Iya, dia adalah Oh Sehun, sontak kai langsung membulatkan matanya tak ada bedanya juga dengan sehun yang melakukan hal serupa.

"K-kau! Oh Sehun!"

"Dan kau Kim Jongin kan?"

"Hum, dan anak kecil ini, dia siapamu?"

"Ah perkenalkan dia Oh Jeno, ayo ulurkan tanganmu pada teman hyung"ucap sehun sambil menarik tangan Jeno agar dapat berjabat tangan dengan Kai

"AH HYUNG! TIDAK MAU!"Sehun sontak mengeryitkan alis nya bingung karena tiba – tiba Jeno menarik kembali lengan nya lalu memeluk leher Sehun

"Loh? Kenapa? Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada teman hyung Jeno-ah"Sehun membujuk Jeno

"KARENA HYUNG INI GALAK JUGA HITAM"

 **JLEBBBB**

 **JLEBBBBBB**

 **JLEBBBBBBBBB**

"K-Kau!"geramkai sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat kedepan wajah Jeno sambil memasang wajah 'HELL YEAH BOCAH INGUSAN INI!' oh jangan lupakan mulut Kai yang sedikit di monyongkan(?) dengan api yang berkobar – kobar(?) di sekitar matanya, membuat yang di tunjuk menegang dengan wajah ketakutan seketika

"Yak Kai! Kau seharus nya tidak perlu sekasar itu, Dongsaeng-ku ini kan masih kecil'

"Sudahlah, tidak usah memperdulikanku, toh aku juga bukan siapa – siapamu!"Kai mengendikan bahu nya acuh, toh memang benarkan dia membenci Oh Sehun dan sekarang malah tambah kadar bencinya dengan ada nya Oh Jeno

"K-kau teman ku Kai"Sehun berucap lirih

"Cih! Sejak kapan? Jangan terlalu berharap Oh Sehun jangan hanya karena aku duduk sebangku denganmu kau mengaku jadi temanku. Cih, aku tidak sudi"ucap Kai sambil berbalik meninggalkan Sehun dan Jeno, sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah pasrah seperti'Huh, sudah sehun duga' dan menghela nafasnya panjang menatap punggung kai yang mulai menghilang dilahap keramaian. Sementara kai? Sama halnya dengan Sehun, Kai melakukan hal yang serupa -menghela nafas panjang- dan memikirkan kembali dunia sore-nya hari ini, yang harus nya berwarna karena melihat wajah bahagia anak kecil bermain ditaman malah di isi dengan perdebatan tidak bermanfaat seperti ini "Huh" kai mendengus.

.

.

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

Baekhyun telihat sedang merapikan buku di perpustakaan sekolah dengan mulut yang sengaja dikerucutkan, wajahnya memancarkan dengan jelas bahwa ia terlihat sangat kelelahan badan nya sedikit err.. mengkilap basah oleh keringat. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa Baekhyun masih ada di sekolah sementara matahari sebentar lagi akan menyembunyikan diri di bagian barat sana, uh aku akan menjawab-nya. Jadi saat pulang tiba – tiba saja Lee saem datang di hadapan baekhyun dengan wajah menakutkan nya, ternyata Lee saem tau kalau baekhyun kabur saat hukuman setrap diluar kelas jadi Lee saem memutuskan menambah hukuman Baekhyun membereskan buku – buku di perpustakaan sesuai dengan kode maupun tempatnya

"Hosh.. hosh aku benar – benar lelah hosh.."Baekhyun menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahi indahnya 'Sial' batin baekhyun guru gila itu benar – benar tidak tanggung menghukum baekhyun dan sekarang kerjaannya sebentar lagi akan selesai, dia harus istirahat sebentar karena sejak tadi baekhyun tidak berhenti bekerja merapikan buku yang berserakan disana dan disini, sungguh! Ini kali pertamanya baekhyun di hukum sekejam ini karena mungkin guru ini sudah muak melihat tingkah baekhyun yang uhhh… barbar? Mungkin

"Ya kau! Kenapa kau malah duduk? Lihat buku – buku masih berserakan di sebelah sana, cepat kerjakan karena sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan di tutup atau kau mau aku kurung semalaman?"ini yang baekhyun kesal dari hukumannya hari ini, bisakah kalian bayangkan? Tidak ada semenit baekhyun duduk saja sudah di protes yang lebih parah nya lagi sudah hampir dua jam baekhyun bekerja huh, menyebalkan sekali bukan?

"Ani saem, jeosonghaeyo aku akan meneruskan pekerjaanku"Baekhyun segara kembali menyelesaikan tugas hukumannya yang sempat tertunda

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang perpustakaan, ruangan yang baekhyun tobatkan menjadi ruangan termenyebalkan(?) hari ini. Bahkan bibir mungil nya yang semerah _cherry_ itu masih mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil sampai pada akhir nya,

"Chogiyo, bolehkah aku bertanya"seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tak wajar dan entah muncul dari mana tiba – tiba saja menghadang tubuh baekhyun dengan tubuh nya yang besar dan terlihat atletis

"Uh? A-ku?"baekhyun menjawab sambil menunjukan ke dirinya sambil memandang sekelilingnya bingung

"Ya, tentu saja bukankah hanya kau yang ada disini"pemuda itu melirik ke arah seragam baekhyun sesaat dan menganggukan kepala nya pelan "Jadi ini benar SM HIGH SCHOOL ya?" tambahnya lagi

"Uh, iya ini SM HIGH SCHOOL memang ada apa?"tanya baekhyun, tidak begitu penasaran memang namun yah, apa salah nya jika dia bertanya siapa tau bisa membantu pikirnya

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah, bisa kau memberitahuku?"

"A-ah, tentu saja! Dari sini kau hanya perlu lurus saat ada taman bunga mawar di situ belok ke kiri jalan sedikit sampai ada toilet wanita nah di depan nya ruangan dengan pintu kayu mahoni, di situ ruang kepala sekolah SM HIGH SCHOOL"

"Ah, kalau begitu aku berterima kasih padamu aku duluan ya, sampai berjumpa lagi uh-"pemuda itu memotong ucapannya

"Byun Baekhyun, panggil saja baekhyun"

"Baiklah, terima kasih baekhyun-ssi aku duluan"pemuda itu membungkukan badan nya sopan dengan senyum lembut yang mematikan siapa saja untuk orang yang melihat nya sementara baekhyun hanya diam saja pemuda itu membalik kan tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan baekhyun, dan sungguh! Baru kali ini jantung baekhyun memompa cepat layaknya motor yang sedang di arena balap. Bahkan baekhyun bersumpah saat ketahuan kabur dari hukuman setrap diluar kelas berdebar nya tidak se-hard(?) ini. Baekhyun membelakan matanya saat tiba – tiba saja dia teringat jalan cerita drama yang memceritakan tentang gadis berdebar – debar saat melihat sosok laki – laki yang dia idamkan. Mngkin kah?

"Aku Jatuh Cinta"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke gue tau ini payah banget dan ini, pendek. Maafkan gue karena sekarang itu lagi sibuk – sibuk nya di kelas baru/ciee/ dan kemarin pas liburan ntah mengapa males banget negtik super males dan gue minta maaf gue tau ini ff udah 1 bulan ++++ gue telantarin /di tendang/. And so gimana chapter yang suverrrr pendek ini? Menyenagkan? Atau mengecewakan/pundung bareng chanyeol/ oke apapun pendapat kalian gue pasti terima di kotak review dan yuks/hanjir alay ewh/ menghargai karya orang lain dengan menguntarkan kritik maupun saran kalian di kotak review. Akhir kata

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO!~ o^v^o

A/N: Untuk yang geileve wakker bakal gue lanjutin tapi gue mengharapkan review nya di tambahin lagi biar gue semangat nulisnya/waks/ dan gue belom tau bakal update kapan dan oke itu aja fiks

See yu again ya~~


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S) IN HERE! ITS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU NOT LIKE YAOI FANFICTION PLEASE JUST CLICK STOP OR BACK. I TOLD U BEFORE READ!**

 **NO BASH OKE!**

.

.

SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT

.

.

..-For u and only u-..

Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, dan kau tahu? Dia sama sekali tidak dibangunkan sekali lagi TIDAK DIBANGUNKAN, itu adalah anugrah Tuhan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidup nyonya Byun. Dan ia juga tidak memimpikan noona Sunny dengan segala fantasi liarnya. Semoga saja itu pertanda baik ya. Semoga saja.

Semoga...

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya entah sejak pulang sekolah kemarin ia tidak pernah fokus pada apa yang dia pikirkan

"Ahh! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus, ini sudah keterlaluan"decak Baekhyun lagi

"Maksudku, apa yang lebih gila dari Baekhyun yang tidak memimpikan nonna Sunny dalam tidurnya?"Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri.

"Ada, pasti ada yang lebih gila dari itu!"

"Ah! Mungkin tidak, ya tidak! Maksudku ada"

"Tidak tentu saja tidak ada"Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kencang

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU SANGAT BERISIK BODOH"akhirnya suara surga itu terdengar di pendengaran Baekhyun, jika saja ini 7manusia serigala pasti telah di bubuhkan efek 'Dunia bergoncang' karena suara Nyonya Byun yang menggelegar itu

Dan Baekhyun menghiraukannya..

"Arght bodoh! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pria itu"akhirnya kita ketahui kunci dari masalah ini.

"Aku masih menyukai dada wanita sungguh! Masih ya masih! Masih masih masih!"Baekhyun bersikeras mengucakpkan 'masih'.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KURASA KAU LEBIH BERTAMBAH GILA SEKARANG, BAHKAN KAU MENGHIRAUKAN TERIAKAN KU"

"SHARANGHANEUN NYONYA BYUN BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUTMU SEBENTAR! UGH AKU SEDANG BINGUNG KAU TAU?"Baekhyun berteriak, nyonya Byun menghelas nafas lega. Baekhyun membalas ucapannya dengan berteriak kembali. Berarti kegilaannya tidak bertambah

Baekhyun berdecak kesal mencoba mengingat – ingat apa yang spesial dari namja yang ia temui kemarin. Menurut Baekhyun ia hanyalah namja bodoh yang memiliki tampang idiot, dan benar – benar tidak memakai otaknya dengan baik, maksudku apa sulitnya mencari ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Head Master Room' di depan pintuya. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal dipikiran Baekhyun, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyipulkan bahwa ia 'mencintai' NAMJA yang belum pernah ia temui bahkan tidak ada lima menit berinteraksi dengannya. Dan lebih buruknya dia seorang NAMJA okay! Itu tidak lucu sama sekali.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT BERANGKAT KESEKOLAH BODOH, PERCUMA SAJA KAU BANGUN PAGI DAN TIDAK MEMIMPIKAN NONNA BUSUKMU ITU. KUKIRA AKAN MENJADI PERTANDA BAIK"

Bukankah sudah kubilang, semoga.. menjadi pertanda baik

"YAYAYA NYONYA BYUN AKU AKAN BERGEGAS"Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal

"Bagus! Karena sudah seharusnya!"ucap nyonya Byun enteng

Dan Baekhyun mencibir setelah itu

.

.

"Baek"panggil Kai, Baekhyun menghiraukan

"Baekhyun"Kai tak menyerah

"Byun Baekhyun"Baekhyun masih belum sadar juga rupanya

"BYUN BAEKHYUN MESUM"Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Nyatanya Kai berteriak didepan telinganya, dan apa tadi? Mesum uh oh, mirror please

"KimKaiTan, negro mesum, keparat, brengsek! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI DEPAN TELINGAKU SIALAN!"

"Salahkan kau yang berbeda hari ini! Nyatanya kau seperti manusia yang baru menghabiskan rokokmu pada bungkus yang kesepuluh. Atau lebih mirip pasien penderita kanker yang di vonis meninggal 3 bulan lagi. Demi Tuhan ada apa denganmu baek"Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya' seperti manusia yang baru menghabiskan rokokmu pada bungkus yang kesepuluh' dan 'lebih mirip pasien penderita kanker yang di vonis meninggal 3 bulan lagi' sungguh! Tidak adakah perumpamaan yang sekiranya lebih menarik

"Aku tidak tahu negro, aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini, sungguh!"Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat "Kau tau aku, aku baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang tak sampai 5 menit dan berfikir bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya"lanjutnya lagi

"Wow! Itu bagus, kau tau? Kau sedang berkonsultasi pada ahlinya"ucap Kai bangga

"Ahli? Berfikirlah sedikit, gunakan otakmu dengan baik! Mana ada ahli cinta yang gagal dalam percintaannya sendiri. Bodoh!"Kai sweat drop

"Sial kau! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, oh tidak! Kau telah membuatku mengingat masa lalu tuan sialan!"

"STTTT! Berisik! Jawab saja pernyataan ku itu!"

"Byun Baekhyun, ternyata selain idiot fisika, kau bodoh dalam hal percintaan juga ya!"Kai berdecak malas "Itu namanya kau mengalami _Love At The First Sight_ "ucap Kai sambil menerawang, gesture tangan nya menyerupai spongebob saat mengatakan 'imajinasi'

"Apa? Apa maksudmu dari _Love At The First Sight?_ "

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, tentu saja!"ucap Kai santai

"Persetanan dengan semua itu! Aku tidak percaya dengan itu semua"

"Hei, jangan seperti itu kawan. Kau akan merasakannya suatu saat, atau? Sedang merasakannya saat ini?"Kai menggoda Baekhyun sambil tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'kena kau!'

"Sial!"Baekhyun mengumpat "Sudah kubilang aku tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu Kai"

"Kau harus!"

"Aku tidak akan!"

"Kau harus baek!"

"Tidak akan!"Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Terserah!"Kai menatap datar Baekhyun "omong – omong seperti apa perempuan itu? Badan nya seksi? Tinggi? Atau berambut panjang? Warna apa rambutnya?"tanya Kai membabi buta

"Aku tidak percaya pada _Love At The First Sight_ karena yang aku temui adalah seorang laki – laki"

"APA?"Kai terlonjak kaget! Tentu saja! Setau Kai Baekhyun masih 100% lurus, tapi dia tidak tahu sekarang, atau mungkin seterusnya?

"Ya, dia seorang lelaki dengan rambut abu – abu dan tubuh tinggi"

"Wow! Ini berita bagus, sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki teman yang sejalan denganku, sepertinya"Kai nyengir kuda

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau merubah orientasiku! Tidak akan!"

"Hey sobat, jangan seperti itu. Menjadi gay bukanlah hal yang buruk baek, hanya syukuri dan jalani hidupmu saja, 10% tujuanmu pasti akan terarah ke hal positif, karena kau memulai nya dengan pemikiran yang positif. Menjadi gay tidak buruk, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan semua ocehan dari mulut wanita yang tidak bisa terdiam"Kai mencoba menyakinkan Baekhyun

"Tapi Kai... aku masih"Baekhyun terlihat ragu "ARGHT!"

"Just calm down dude! Jalani saja baek. Berfikirlah positif, kalau itu menyangkut kebahagianmu aku yakin eomma mu pasti akan memberikan keputusan yang terbaik"

"Aku, aku tidak bisa"bibir Baekhyun mengerucut imut "Kai otthokae?"tambahnya lagi

"Kau pasti bisa! Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya dengan penuh syukur, itu saja!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya lucu dengan bibir yang mengerucut setelah itu.

Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Kai benar, semoga nyonya Byun akan membiarkan Baekhyun memutuskan apa yang akan menjadi kebahagiannya seorang diri, semoga saja

Ya...

Semoga...

 **KRINGGG~~~~~~**

"Baek, ayo masuk ke kelas"Kai memanggil Baekhyun sambil menarik tangannya agar Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya

"Hm.."dan hanya di balas gunaman oleh Baekhyun

.

.

Setelah bel itu Baekhyun dan kai pun berpisah dikoridor dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi dikantin seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan.

'Hei Kim saem datang'bisik salah satu siswa penghuni kelas 2-1

Seketika kelas itu hening..

Baekhyun terlihat lebih tegang dari semua temannya yang ada disitu, aneh! Mungkin dia sedang berurusan dengan 'sesuatu' yang fatal, mungkin

"S..saem"Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya membuat Kim saem mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap ke arah Baekhyun "Bolehkah, aku izin ke toilet. Aku... benar – benar tidak tahan lagi saem"ucap Baekhyun gugup

"Ck! Baru saja masuk kenapa langsung izin ke toilet"Kim saem berkacak pinggang

"Maaf saem. Tapi ini benar – benar urgent"

"Sudahlah saem, biarkan saja Baekhyun ke toilet. Menahan buang air itu tidak baik lho saem!"ucap salah satu siswa

"Yasudah pergilah ke to-"

 **TOKKK TOKKK**

 **KRIET~**

Belum sempat Kim saem menyelesaikan ucapannya pintu telah diketuk terlebih dahulu oleh kepala sekolah SM HIGH SCHOOL.

"Permisi Kim saem, maaf mengganggu pelajaran anda"ucap sang kepala sekolah ramah "Aku membawa 1 siswa murid baru yang akan ditempatkan dikelas unggulan ini"tambahnya lagi

"Ah, aniyo tidak masalah sajangnim"ujar Kim saem

"Masuklah nak"ucap kepala sekolah itu sedikit berbisik

Dan tampaklah sosok murid berambut abu – abu yang sangat menawan dengan badan yang cukup tinggi dan kacamata berbentuk hampir kotak terbingkai rapi di antara hidung mancungnya. Apa reaksi mereka? Tentu saja lebih dari semangat, terlebih lagi untuk para yeoja – yeoja yang kini telah menjatuhkan rahang mereka keras. Mereka terkejut mungkin karena hmmm, ketampanannya?

Namun percayalah, se-terkejut terkejut nya mereka semua, apa reaksi Baekhyun melihat namja itu? Tentu ia lebih jauh lebih terkejut dari mereka semua, karena pasalnya namja itu adalah namja yang menanyakan dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah kemarin sore. Baekhyun terkejut, namja itu juga. Namun hanya sebentar keterkejutannya langsung di gantikan oleh senyuman menawan.

"Tuan Byun bukankah kau bilang kau ingin ke toilet tadi? Lantas mengapa masih disini?"Kim saem menegur Baekhyun

"Ah.. ye saem. Aku akan segera pergi"lalu Baekhyun berjalan melewati siswa baru itu dan mendengar panggilan darinya

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Baekhyun"ucapnya pelan

Ke-kagetan Baekhyun bertambah sekarang, ternyata namja ini tidak melupakan ku batin nya

Samar – samar Baekhyun mendengar perkenalan diri dari namja itu.

"Nama ku Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari Busan"

'Jadi namanya itu Park Chanyeol'

.

.

"Sial! Sial! Apa orientasiku sudah seratus persen berubah? Aku tidak percaya ini terjadi"runtuk Baekhyun di kamar mandi, membasuh wajahnya dan memandanginya di kaca toilet. Wajah Baekhyun yang imut bertambah imut karena kini wajah nya tengah memerah, uh memikirkan park Chanyeol membuat wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat, namun mengingat kata 'Busan' dia jadi memengingat kenangan nya saat masih taman kanak – kanak dulu, dimana dia menjadi korban _bully_ -an dan.. ah sudahlah tidak usah di teruskan

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkinnnn"Baekhyun bersikeras

"Namja itu pasti berbeda, dia pasti bukan namja yang kemarin sore aku temui"

"Ya, pasti bukan, pasti pasti!"Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan nya seolah membuat gesture 'fighting'

"Tapi tidak mungkin, bahkan namja itu agak kaget saat menemuiku tadi"wajah imut Baekhyun memelas lagi "Juga mengenaliku"tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya membentuk gesture 'fighting' mulai terkulai lemas lagi

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang terbingkai di dinding sekolah "Sial sudah lima belas menit aku di toilet, bisa mati aku"dengan cepat Baekhyun merapikan seragamnya yang agak berantakan karena adegan ' Tidak mungkinnn' nya tadi, lalu berbalik dan segera berlari menuju ruang kelas 2-1. Baekhyun tidak jadi buang air, entah mengapa ia sudah tidak mood lagi semua urinnya se akan terserap kembali/?/, huh? Memang bisa seperti itu?

.

.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nak, dan Kim saem, saya duluan mohon bantuannya"ucap sang kepala sekolah sopan dengan membungkukan badan nya 90 derajat memberi salam.

"Ah, ne, ne kamshanmida sajangnim"Kim saem juga membungkukan badan nya sedikit

"Ah, ne.."ucap namja itu agak gugup "Nama ku Park Chanyeol, pindahan dari Busan"Chanyeol membungkukan badan nya 90 derajat"

"Ne, kalian semua berteman baiklah padanya"ujar Kim saem sambil memperhatikan wajah murid nya satu persatu

"Aku, juga memenangkan beberapa lomba Sains di Busan, dua kali lomba biologi dan lima kali lomba fisika yang bertaraf international. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduduki sekolah tingkat international di Busan namun aku pindah kesini untuk sedikit urusan. Itu saja tentangku, Mohon bantuannya yeorobun~"

"Baiklah, Chanyeol-ssi duduk lah disitu"ucap Kim saem sambil menunjuk kursi yang satu – satunya kosong, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Dia duduk sebangku dengan, Baekhyun

"Ne, kamshanmida seosangnim"ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan santai ke 'calon' bangkunya

 **TOK TOK**

 **KRIETT~**

Decitan pintu terdengan menandakan pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, Baekhyun. Terlihat Baekhyun didepan pintu dan menuju kebagian dalam kelas tanpa melihat Kim saem mungkin dia, uhmm... takut?

"Tuan Byun"desis Kim saem menyeramkan

"N..ne"Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya menjadi menghadap pas kearah Kim saem

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa begitu lama?"

"Maaf, saem anu.. tadi aku.."Baekhyun nampak gugup dan tengah berfikir 'apa sekiranya alasan yang cukup masuk akal, ayo berfikirlah Byun. Biasanya kau sangat pintar dan, licik' batinnya dalam hati

"Anu? Anu apa"tanya Kim saem

"Anu... saem aku.. tadi aku.. sem.."Baekhyun memotongnya lagi 'ayo sem apaaa Baekhyun berfikirlah kerasss'batin Baekhyun telah meraung – raung

"Sem? Sem apa? Sembilan"Kim saem tak sabaran

Baekhyun masih terlihat gugup sampai suatu kata – kata yang pas dan cukup masuk akal menjumpai pikirannya "Sembelit saem.. maaf"

 _First second_

 _Second second(?)/hayoloh bingungkan?/_

 _Dan..._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"semua murid di kelas Baekhyun tertawa tidak karuan 'persetanan dengan repurtasiku huh, yang penting tidak dihukum'batin Baekhyun dalam hati

Kim saem berdecak pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Baiklah, duduklah dikursimu"ucap Kim saem, kelas masih ricuh dengan suara 'terawa' atau lebih tepatnya 'terbahak'. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan dengan matanya yang terus melihat ujung sepatunya sambil mengumpat pelan.

"Memang apasih yang menarik dengan ujung sepatumu itu? Bahkan kau hampir menabrak meja karena tidak memperhatikan jalan"Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya keras sambil membelakan mata sipitnya yang indah. Saat ini sosok pengamatannya adalah si tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi, dan sebentar, mengapa dia ada disebelah bangku ku? Batin Baekhyun

Baekhyun melihat kursinya yang kosong dan kursi yang tadinya kosong (sebelum di isi oleh Chanyeol) bergantian, nampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dengan wajah yang bigung pula dia menarik kursinya dan mulai duduk disebelah Chanyeol – ugh omong- omong dari tadi namja dengan tubuh tinggi nan atletis itu selalu menampakan senyuman menawannya atau mungkin uhmm- Idiot?

"Psst! Baekhyun kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi"Chanyeol berbisik pelan, namun masih dengan mata yang –pura – pura- fokus ke papan tulis

"..."Baekhyun tidak merespon sama sekali, maksudku bagaimana tingkahmu saat orang yang kau sukai kini berada tepat disamping kanan mu, tentu saja! Itu akan benar – benar membuat gugup atau mungkin uhhh- salah tingkah?

"Yah, Byun Baekhyun jawab aku"Chanyeol masih berbisik pelan dan membuat wajah semelas mungkin, kini perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun

"BYUN BAE-"dengan cepat Baekhyun membekap mulut Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dimana letak otak manusia ini, hampir saja Chanyeol berteriak kalau Baekhyun tidak membekap mulutnya. Jika dengan Kim saem sungguh! Baekhyun sudah sangat bosan menjadi bahan giliran untuk diceramahi

"Wae.. wae... waeeeee!"Baekhyun menekan setiap suku katanya namun sambil berbisik sekaliigus juga mengeratkan bekapan mulutnya pada mulut Chanyeol

Chanyeol meronta – ronta sambil menepuk – nepuk tangan Baekhyun yang membekap mulutnya. Ugh demi Tuhan ia tidak bisa mernafas dengan baik karena itu benar – benar erat "heui, lepasjkasnjds"

 _Finally_ , Baekhyun akhirnya melepaskan nya.

Chanyeol cemberut "Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku"

"Tak perlu membuat wajah seperti itu, kau terlihat aneh"ujar Baekhyun malas

"Ya! Aku ini imut kau tahu?"

"Diamlah, jangan bertingkah seakan – akan kau mengenaliku"Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, dia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berucap seperti itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya diganti oleh senyuman menawan

"Kalau begitu,"Chanyeol memandang manik hitam kelam Baekhyun

"Ayo, kenalan dan menjadi dekat"ucap Chanyeol pelan, penuh persaan dan ketulusan

Kini Baekhyun yang terlonjak kaget, demi Tuhan tingkahnya yang _stay cool_ sama sekali tidak menggambarkan seberapa cepat dan gila jantungnya berdetak saat ini.

"Apa mak-"Baekhyun terpotong

"Aku Park Chanyeol"dengan cepat Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan menatap manik hitam kelam Baekhyun, membuat kegugupan Baekhyun bertambah dan semakin bertambah

"B..byun Ba..Baekhyun" kini kegugupan Baekhyun telah terkuar, tidak bisa lagi ditahannya bahkan saat ini pipinya mungking telah memerah dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat

"Kau... sangat lucu"Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas

Baekhyun meringis pelan "Diamlah, ini sakit kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi gembul Baekhyun yang kini telah merah lalu nyegir kuda "Mianhae.."Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih mengusap – usap pipinya pelan tanda bahwa itu masih sakit, kini pandangan Chanyeol melembut

"Nah, kalau kau banyak omong beginikan melihatnya lebih enak"ucap Chanyeol lembut. Oh tidak! Pipi Baekhyun kini memerah semerah tomat. Dan hanya dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Chanyeol

"Ap..apa – apaan kau ini"Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Chanyeol

"Byun Baekhyun"panggil Chanyeol dengan suara lembut

"Y..ya"Baekhyun menjawab pelan dan mulai menoleh kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat

"KAU BENAR – BENAR LUC-"

"APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN BICARAKAN, AKU SEDANG MENGAJAR DISINI"ucapan Chanyeol terpotong dengan ucapan Kim saem,

Baekhyun men death glare Chanyeol. Tatapan matanya seperti mengatakan 'Brengsek! Bodoh mengapa kau teriak tadi' dan Chanyeol hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya keras

"Kalian berdua!"desis Kim saem "KELUAR DARI KELAS INI"teriak Kim saem. Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan bodohnya Chanyeol malah memasang tampang 'ada apa sebenarnya ini?' dan setelah itu Baekhyun memberikan death glare ke duanya pada Chanyeol

Ternyata itu manjur, Chanyeol langsung mengikuti Baekhyun pergi keluar kelas.

.

.

"Kau sungguh bodoh Chanyeol"desis Baekhyun pedas

"Aku?"Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya bingung "Tidak"lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang

"Kau iya"Baekhyun mendengus "Bagaimana bisa kau teriak dikelas saat pelajaran Kim saem dan- arght"

"Santai sajalah"tuturnya pelan dengan gestur semperti sedang mengucapkan 'YO MAN' "Lagi pula ini menyenangkan"Tambah Chanyeol kini sambil menerawang mencoba penglihatannya agar menembus awan kebiru – biruan yang indah,

"Dulu, aku tidak pernah bolos seperti ini, selalu menjadi anak yang taat aturan"Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri "Dan penuh ke som-"ucapannya terpotong

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan, menurut ku ini juga cukup menyenangkan. Aku juga sama sepertimu"Baekhyun menerawang "Selalu menjadi anak yang taat aturan dan menyedih-"

"Sudahlah. Kita berdua malah terlarut dalam kesedihan hahaha"Chanyeol tertawa hambar

"Kita sedang diluar kelas saat ini! Bagaimana kalau sedikit hiburan?"tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar

"Hiburan?"Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ugh itu benar – benar terlihat imut sekali *mona mimizan*

"Yah, seperti... kau tahu? Bermain"

"Kau gila"

"Tidak, aku cukup waras untuk mengatakan itu semua"

"Kau tidak,"Baekhyun bersikeras

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"tanya Chanyeol

"Karena, pertama ini disekolah. Ayolah maksudku kita kesekolah untuk belajar, kau tahu?"

"Ahh, itu masalahmu"Chanyeol mengelus – elus dagunya pelan bagaikan seorang ahli "Baiklah, kita buat kita belajar tanpa guru. Hanya kita berdua"pipi Baekhyun memerah, ahhh.. Chanyeol memang tahu bagaimana cara pipi Baekhyun memerah dengan cepat

"A..apa? Memang bisa?"Baekhyun gugup, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi Baekhyun

"Tentu saja"

"Yang benar"

"Iya untuk apa bohong padamu, Baekhyun"Chanyeol me- _rolling_ bosan

"Memangnya dengan cara apa?"tanya baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir _cherry-_ nya

"Kau penasaran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat

"Ikut aku"ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TEH BE CEH**

Hae Chingzzzz../di kepret/

Gue comeback homeee~~/baca nya jangan sambil nyanyi chingz/ dengan membawa chapter 4 dari for u and only u. Gue tau ini bener – bener ga fast update banget, dan ini pendek OKEEEE MIANHAE AGAIN YA CHINGZZZZZ gue bener – bener sibuk serius gaboong. Dan bentar lagi mau uts mohon doanya yang ching*lahh, curhat* dan untuk gelieve wakker gue usahain fast update okay, dan ada review yang nanya kaya gini

Dari : : Bukannya setelah musim semi itu musim panas terus musim gugur baru musim dingin...

Btw chingz dari pengalaman semua ff nya gue baca sih abis musim semi itu musim dingin yang salju pertamanya jatuh pada tanggal 24 desember malam atau 25 desember, gitu chingz, dan dari pelajaran ips yang bab 1 kemaren di pelajarin bilang sih, habis musim semi itu musim dingin. Mungkin gue salah teori dan atau mungkin ada readers lain yang lebih tau teori ini? Bisa dong bantu jawab pertanyaan ini. Okay! Sip.

 **HARAP DI BACA YANG DI BOLD KARENA GUE TAU KALIAN PASTI SUKA GA BACA PESAN GUE:**

 **GINI CHINGZ KAN KEMAREN KALO KALIAN MENCERMATI KATA KATA DALAM FIC INI DENGAN BAIK, ITU SI KAI ADA DIKELAS 2-1 DAN BAEKHYUN 2-2 NAH GUE MOHOOON MAAF BANGET CHING MAAF SUPER SUPER MAAF. KINI KELAS NYA MAU GUE GANTI MULAI DARI SEKARANG DI FIC INI SI BAEK KELAS 2-1 DAN KAI 2-2 OTOMATIS OH SEHUN KELAS 2-2 JUGA YA, BTW INI ISI NYA ALMOST CHANBAEK YA CHAPTERNYA. UDAH INI AJA YANG PENTING**

Dan gimana untuk chap ini? Bad or not? Itu keputusan kalian dan gue Cuma minta dihargai aja kok dan minta sarannya ofcourse okay untuk menghargai gue yang nulis dengan susah payah dan bersimbah keringat *jaela gaya*. Akhir kata

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOOOO~O^V^O

A/N: BTW CHINGZ GUE BENER – BENER MINTA DOA LOH YANG BUAT UTS.. SEMOGA ADA YANG DOAIN GUE YA.. AMIN

A/NN: **CHING YANG DI BIO ANE, ITU PIN NYA UDAH GAKEPAKE LAGI GA SENGAJA KE LOGOUT CHING DAN LUPA EMAIL T^T. NAH UNTUK MEMBUAT KITA SEMAKIN DEKAT/AZEKKK/ NTR BIO NYA DI EDIT ULANG DEH ATAU SEKARANG DIKASIH SOCMED LAGI DEH: ADA LINE: hunkaimon24 DAN BBM: 5A56C1CA. SIP!**

A/NNN: TUNGGUIN YANG GELIEVE WAKKER YA, PALING YAHH, PALING BENTAR LAGI LAH APDET *masalahnya bentarnya author itu satu bulan* #Kaburrr#

See ya~


End file.
